To Woo A Genius
by princessg101
Summary: Derek has always watched out for Reid but the longer he looks, the more he wants to see. Now he needs Reid to see that. After all, he's Derek freakin' Morgan, how hard it could be?
1. Chapter 1

To Woo A Genius  
Prologue - A Player's Woe

 **A/N: Hello all, I know I was going to do a Penelope/Derek multi-chap but any and all plot bunnies have deserted me on that one so I'm switching to Derek/Reid. I think our favourite genius has been through enough shit so I'm giving him some much needed love. Compliant with my whims and desires so don't look into the canon too hard. Also this is my first slash pairing to be featured prominently in a story so wish me luck, and any constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

Derek was a pretty open and honest guy, especially with himself. He knew his wants, his needs, his strengths and weaknesses, his pros and his cons. He was also honest about his taste, in the end, he liked men and women, it all depended on the kind of person they were. He didn't take home guys as often but if someone caught his eye, he knew how to chase. Except now. Except when he has ideas that extend beyond sunrise the next day. Except when he actually wants to take a shot at commitment. Except when he is already good friends with this person. Except when this person is completely oblivious to a lot of the standard signs. Except when this person also happens to be guarded by a small but elite group of friends who know his shit and would gladly crucify him for screwing around with their precious boy. Except when his target is Spencer Reid.

Time for the player to learn a new game.


	2. Chapter 2

To Woo A Genius  
Chapter 1 – A Swing and A Miss

It was a crisp, cool autumn morning when Derek Morgan strolled into the BAU, two coffees in hand and one purpose in mind. Getting the attention of Spencer Reid. He and Reid had been getting closer following the loss of Maeve. He hadn't thought twice about rushing to his boy's side and though Spencer was resistant at first, they'd been stuck together ever since. Not that he was complaining, on the contrary, the more time they spent together, the more time Derek wanted to spend together, just differently. He found himself wanting more intimacy with the genius – and not just sex either – but really cherishing the quiet moments they had alone. It wasn't often he allowed himself those kinds of thoughts, not with his line of work but Reid was different. Ever since that night at the club a couple of weeks ago…

 _Derek and Reid had gotten themselves a booth right at the corner of the dancefloor and bar, prime real estate for casing potential company. Derek sipped his drink calmly while the genius beside him shifted his glass between his fingers, not a nervous gesture, just idle fidgeting. "What about him?" Derek pointed to a tall, fair-skinned man in burnt out shirt and baggy jeans. "Definitely out to catch some eyes but isn't trying to be taken seriously."_

" _He's posturing," Reid dismissed. "All impression, no substance. I really don't need nightly companionship Derek. I've told you this before."_

" _Yeah but before, you were leaving out some key information." It had only been recently that Spencer revealed his preference for men. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of women, he just leaned more strongly toward masculine figures._

" _It honestly doesn't change much," Reid replied._

" _You're just stuck in your ways."_

" _Says the one who won't give up."_

" _Give in you mean," Morgan corrected him. Just then he noticed another man eying Reid from the other send of the bar. The way his gaze flickered between them, he must've been trying to ascertain their relationship so when Morgan caught his eye, he purposely slid out with a slight inviting gesture. "Incoming, let loose pretty boy," he muttered before making himself scarce. He went over to order another drink, noticing the man make his way over to Reid and ask to sit down._

 _The two begin to talk and Morgan's gut twists funnily. He tries to tell himself that he's just being overprotective but there is literally nothing about the situation that would call for it. The longer they chatted, Morgan can see the genius brighten up and take an interest. Unlike him, Reid's game is subtle, underplayed. Truthfully he was wondering what it would be like to be on the receiving of that treatment._

 _He was so lost in his head that he didn't notice Reid approach and tap his shoulder. "Hey."_

" _No luck?" Derek asked._

" _Not really," the younger man shrugged. "Nice enough, just not for me."_

 _That was when all those shots of Patron decided to speak up, "So what is your type?" he leaned in, just toeing the line between friendly and flirtatious. "What makes my pretty boy tick?"_

" _I prefer to see your profile Agent Morgan," Reid chuckled unfazed. "You're being paid to know what makes people tick."_

 _Challenge accepted, Morgan replied internally but just shook his head with a laugh._

Fast-forward a few days and Derek was ready to put his plan into action. He figured that simple was best. He placed the cup of coffee down in front of the genius. "One cup of caffeinated sugar for the genius."

"Hey thanks," Reid brightened up.

"Anytime," Derek sipped his. "In fact," he turned up the charm. "How about another one after work?"

Spencer snorted, "Come on man, you know I'll need at least three more before lunch but I really appreciate this." He took his drink and walked away leaving Derek stunned.

"Did that just happen?" the man wondered aloud.

"Depends on what that was."

Derek jumped out of his skin and spun. Penelope Garcia in all her colourful, cheery, carefully checked ire stood there. "PEN! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh sugar long enough. You are dangerously close to committing an offence, the punishment for which is certain and swift death." Penelope jabbed her finger into his chest. "That precious boy is not your plaything Derek Morgan. He is off limits to your seductive ways."

"Mama I would never hurt him," Derek insisted. "Honestly…I think I'm in it for him."

"You think?" Garcia scoffed but softened a little at his helpless expression. "You're serious aren't you? Look, Reid has been through enough and granted you can probably take care of him better than most but that doesn't mean he's ready for this."

"Shouldn't he be the one to decide that?" Derek asked. "I'm not about to get down on one knee baby girl, I just want to be there for him. In all things."

"He needs consistency Derek. The way you've been sticking by him now is different than being in a relationship."

"I know that." Morgan countered. "But how much more different could it be? We stay at each other's apartments more than half the week. We share hotel rooms on cases. We almost always eat together. Watch TV together. Go out together. I've held him while he's slept. And the thing is mama I'm not running from it, I want more. With him."

Penelope deflated some, "I believe you papa…for now. Alright but I'm watching you and so is the rest of the team. You might want to be more vigilant there Romeo." Derek suddenly became aware of several sets of familiar eyes glaring into his skin from the catwalk to the bullpen. And there was Reid, happily sipping his coffee unaware of the army of people willing to pull their service weapons in his defence.

Morgan hung his head, "Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

To Woo A Genius  
Chapter 2 – Something There

For the rest of the day, Derek was sure to give Reid a wide berth counting on Garcia to make his purely honourable intentions known. Sure enough, the glares gradually ebbed away behind doors and computer screens but Morgan knew to remain on his best behaviour until four o'clock. The team trickled out of the office one by one, many giving Derek a final 'we're watching' scowl before taking their leave. At last, Derek and Spencer were the only ones left. It had become a normal part of their routine since Spencer preferred to go home in relative solitude and avoid the work rush home. "Ready to head out kid?" Derek shut off his workstation and stood up.

"Yeah," Reid copied him. "Pretty slow day."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Derek smiled and snagged Reid's jacket, holding it out for him.

"Such a gentleman," Reid chuckled allowing him to help slip the garment on.

"Only to the right people," Derek rejoined. "And nobody deserves a bit of class more than you."

"Oh yeah," Reid faced him.

"Absolutely. You know, that invitation for coffee is still open…"

"I should probably get some sleep. Are you coming or -"

"Yeah I'm staying over, Clooney is still at your place anyway," Derek nodded. His dog was just as familiar with Reid's apartment as his own. "You may have new a roommate on your hands."

"Don't you mean two new roommates?" Reid shouldered his messenger bag. "Honestly Derek, you don't have to keep doing this. You have your own apartment, your own life. You shouldn't have to lose that behind babysitting me."

"It's not babysitting man, everything I've done I've wanted to do. My apartment is still standing, I go home whenever I feel like it but it's hard to relax anywhere thinking that somewhere you're hurting or upset." Reid remained unconvinced and Derek groaned loudly and overdramatically. "Oh okay, I suppose I'll go home. Won't get much sleep, Clooney won't even be there. Now that I think about it, there isn't much food either – probably some two week-old pasta at best. But hey I'll be home…and worried…and hungry…and tired…and miserable."

"God you are full of shit," Reid relented with chuckle. "You know just for that, you can sit through three episodes of Bones."

"Whatever you want Pretty Boy," Derek gave him a mega-watt smile.

"I do appreciate everything you've done for me," Reid said, tweaking the collar on Morgan's coat. "I just don't want you to miss out on life."

"I haven't missed a thing," Derek promised. "This is where I need to be, where I want to be."

"Okay but never be afraid to let me know when you get sick of me." The pair shared a quiet laugh and Reid walked off to the elevators.

Morgan watched him go with a sombre smile, "Never."

*TWAG*

Later that night, Derek and Reid were sprawled out on the couch watching Netflix on Reid's laptop. The genius didn't own a TV – Derek was slowing coaxing him into the idea of getting cable. Until then the wifi was good and with enough subscriptions to streaming services, they could watch pretty much whatever they wanted. They'd been working through the Bones series along with several others and actuallyhad an informal schedule of sorts.

Currently, Booth and Bones were deciphering the clues left for them by the Gormogon killer and looking into it's religious connections. As Angela and Hodgins were breaking down of the evidence, Morgan chanced a glance at Reid who was engrossed in the show. This was one of those rare opportunities where his boy was totally relaxed. Completely divorced from their reality of gore and tragedy, he lost himself in a world where other people solved the murders. His fingertips itched to touch the younger man, to pull him close and feel his warmth. He compromised with himself by spreading his arms across the back of the couch.

Spencer tilted back, just barely resting on his upper forearm. "Any guesses?"

"On what?"

Reid rolled his head in his direction, "Tuned out already? I was talking about the mausoleum."

"Oh, it's got to be another body," Derek shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

"Could be more artifacts," the other supposed.

"Maybe. Punishment bet?" Morgan offered. "I'm thinking one wish, redeemable at any time."

"You're on," Reid agreed. "Winner has one chance to make the loser do his bidding." They watched Hodgins and Booth open the mausoleum to discover a skeleton comprised of a several victims' bones.

"So I guess I win," Derek winked.

"That's not a body!"

"It's human remains!"

Reid turned to him fully. "According to lore of the show, the skeleton is an art piece by the killer therefore it's an artifact."

"Made of cannibalized human bones," Derek argued. "That is an amalgamated corpse."

"It has alternate purposes and symbology," Reid countered. "Mummies are artifacts; we display them in museums and study them to gain better understanding of the culture."

"Many hunters marks their trips with taxidermy animals that they've killed and put up in their home as decoration. That still doesn't change the fact they're dead animals."

Reid huffed, "Draw?"

"Alright we'll share the prize," they shook on it. "Gotta think of something good."

"Likewise," Reid tapped a finger against his chin. "What can I make Derek Morgan do for me?"

"Just remember you're gonna be at my mercy too." Derek warned and they went back to watching the show. Reid unconsciously moved closer, his head now resting near Derek's shoulder. Morgan very casually bent his arm in to touch his companion's elboe, thumbing it gingerly. For one nerve-wracking second it seemed like Reid was about shift away but he only got more settled on him.

"You don't mind? You're really comfortable."

"Not at all," Derek nudged him into the space under his arm. Derek now had room to rub his back and arm and Reid hummed contentedly. They stayed like that until the end of the episode. All of sudden, a last minute jumpscare onscreen made Reid flinch and hide his face in Morgan's neck. Derek was taken by surprise as well, automatically wrapping his arms around Reid. A moment later Reid pulled back to look up at him and he became hyperaware of close he was and his lips tantalizing parted so near his own.

 **A/N: Yes I am back and I have to chosen torment you a bit. Thank you all for your continued patience with my manic life and schedules. I love you all dearly and have no idea what I'd do without you. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

To Woo A Genius  
Chapter 3 – Smoulder

Derek and Reid were less than an inch apart, breaths ghosting over each other's faces. Morgan felt like he was lit up like livewire, just needing to make contact. Spencer edged a little closer and the other man licked his lips in anticipation. Just a hair's breadth away…

Suddenly awareness sparked in Reid's eyes and he pulled away abruptly. The genius coughed awkwardly, "I should get some sleep."

"Yeah…" Derek said softly. Spencer got up and padded to his room, closing the door with a gentle snap. Morgan waged an internal war with himself; he desperately wanted to go knock on that damned door and finished what they started but he also didn't want to spook Reid and drive a wedge between them. In moment of adrenaline, he pushed off the couch and made it as far as having his hand on the door knob before stopping himself.

Right at that moment, Spencer opened the door and found Derek half turned away. They stared each other down for a full minute. "I'm not ready," Spencer said so faintly, Derek almost didn't hear it.

"I know baby…" he'd meant to say 'baby boy' but as it was, something glowed on Reid's face and hunger churned in Morgan's gut. Oh how he _wanted_. "Get some sleep, I'll be here."

Reid gulped and nodded, shutting the door again and Derek returned to the couch. He laid down but was too keyed up to really rest. The line had been crossed with Reid however he didn't seem entirely opposed to the idea. He said he wasn't ready, not that he wasn't willing. Of course Spencer had every right to be nervous about entering a relationship, least of all with a co-worker and long-time friend. Derek knew he had to make his intentions clear above all else. He could not stand the idea of Reid thinking he was a booty call but all of that would come in the morning. For now, he just shifted so that he could watch that door and slowly drifted off into a world where he was on the inside.

*TWAG*

The next morning, the pair got ready and fell back on their usual routine. They weren't awkward per se but there were a few loaded glances and Morgan knew he'd have to be the one to break the silence. It wasn't until they were almost ready to walk out the door that Derek pulled the genius back for a moment. "Hey we need to talk about last night."

"Do we?" Reid said awkwardly.

"Yeah we do," Morgan persisted. "I just want you to understand something really important. You're not someone I want to be with just once and forget about. I'm here for everything. The good, the bad, all of it. Now you have every right in the world to send my ass packing if you want to. Give your boundaries and I will work within 'em but until then I will _fight_ Reid. Tooth and nail and no one besides you can stop me."

"Have you -" Spencer shifted uncomfortably. "Was it always like this for you? Why you been staying with me s-"

"Absolutely not," Derek shut that down real quick. "Everything I have done. The TV shows, staying over, help with the nightmares, I did what I did because you mean the world to me. As my friend and as someone I care for. Just because I want to kiss you really bad right now doesn't mean I want to hug you any less."

"Oh," Spence went red, still conscious and Morgan cupped his face.

"So pretty when you blush," he thumbed his cheek, the beautiful doe-like eyes reading him like a book. That was fine, he had nothing to hide.

Reid took a small step closer, "Are you sure I'm the prize you want to fight for?"

"Yes." Derek replied huskily. "So what do you say? Can I fight for you?"

"If you really want to…"

"I do."

"Okay but -" challenge flashed across his face, "we play by my rules."

"Deal, name them."

Reid took a moment to summon his resolve, "This does not mix with work, neither in the office or in the field. I know you'll want to protect me but you will respect me as an agent."

Derek would do his best but he really hoped they'd never collide with this boundary. It was well-known that he did have a massive protective streak. "Done."

"I meant it when I said I wasn't ready. Especially in terms of intimacy, so we go slow. Sex will be off the table for a while."

Now that he could do with certainty, "Fine by me. Besides, intimacy and sex aren't the same thing."

Spencer's brows knit together, "Huh?"

Morgan chuckled, "Aw baby boy, I guess I gotta teach you a few things. Here," he looped one arm around Reid's waist and used the other hand grab his free wrist. "There are different kinds but ultimately sex is sex however intimacy can be many things."

"Such as?" Spencer breathed.

"For example," Derek brought Reid's hand up and softly kissed the palm. "There, wouldn't you say that was intimate?" Reid nodded. Morgan never broke eye contact as he raised it higher and placed another kiss right on the pulse point. "And that?" Spencer nodded. Derek dropped the hand and pulled him more firmly into his arms. It was so very tempting to finish what they'd started the previous night but they were going at Reid's pace and he would honour that. "So – any other rules? I wouldn't mind continuing this lesson either."

Reid blinked a few times, the haze clearing and realizing Morgan was playing with him. The younger man looked a bit put out but Morgan liked to think he caught a glimmer of mischief in those eyes. In the end, he just ducked his head with a slightly reproachful, "We have to go to work."

Morgan grinned, "Lead the way baby boy."


	5. Chapter 5

To Woo A Genius  
Chapter 4 – 9th

Office. Professionalism. Got it. Derek chanted to himself over and over again. He _really_ wanted to flirt with Reid again but he would respect the genius's wishes. That didn't mean he couldn't play with his favourite nerd though.

During lunch, Garcia and Reid were chatting in the bullpen and Derek decided it was the perfect time for a little mischief. "Hey Garcia, got a question for you mama."

"Shoot Adonis," Pen invited.

"Maybe you can settle an argument between me and pretty boy here," Derek gestured between the two of them. "Ever watch Bones?"

"Be still my David Boreanaz of course I have, every episode."

"Kay we were watching the Gormogon episode and we made a bet on whether or not the team would find human remains or an artifact. They found that Gormogon skeleton. Reid says its an artifact like mummies but I say it's remains because it's made of human bone."

"Hmmm," Garcia tapped her chin.

"We ended up calling it a draw," Reid shrugged. "Pretty sure I should've won though."

"He's right," Pen decreed. "He should have. It's an artifact sweetness. Mummies and dinosaur bones are considered artifacts even though they once belonged to living things. After being processed, no matter how macabre, it's really not just remains anymore."

"Fine," Derek held up his hands in surrender. "But the draw still stands."

"What were the stakes?" the tech looked between them.

"Winner gets to make the loser do one thing for them," Reid nodded. "Derek is at my mercy."

"And you're at mine," Derek winked at him subtly. "All mine." Reid's cheeks pinked.

"Ooooh I tingle with all the delicious possibilities," Penelope smirked. "Alas my lair awaits. Fairfarren my lovelies." She squeezed past them with a quiet, "You're doing good chocolate."

Reid stepped closer, "I thought you agreed to keep it professional at the office."

"What did I say?" Derek asked insolently.

"Unbelievable," Reid chuckled against his will.

*TWAG*

The internet was truly a helpful thing. For example, Derek did not need to run to Garcia for every little geeky thing. A quick scroll through fandom wikias were enough to give him everything he needed to know and then some. Plus if Reid and Penelope's strict code of fandom accuracy was anything to go by then the material was probably spot on. That was how Derek came to be working his way through the Doctor Who universe one page at a time. He knew about Daleks and Cybermen and Timelords and Slitheen. He scrolled through clips on Youtube which seemed interesting enough. He hoped that it would impress Reid once they started the show after they got through Merlin. It just so happened that Derek was watching the 'Everybody Lives!' clip when a comment caught his eye. _And this is why we NEVER skip 9!_ It got over a hundred likes and a ton of replies of agreement. Intrigued, he typed in 'Should I skip 9 in Doctor Who' into Google and was immediately assaulted with results across all messages boards and question sites with people debating this issue back and forth. "Interesting," he mused out loud. He'd seen Pen and Spencer get into several hours-long nerd debates in the past. Normally he just watched to see his boy talk himself all red and flushed. What could he say, the genius was cute when he was riled. Derek smirked, hey at least he wasn't flirting right?

"Hey pretty boy," Derek said amicably over his cubicle wall. "Busy?"

"Not really," Reid craned around the partition to see him. "What's up?"

Playing dumb, the other agent said, "I was just looking at this Doctor Who thing you want us to watch. Since the first dude only had one season, why don't we jump him and head straight to that Tennant guy you like so much?"

"Derek you can't do that," Reid insisted. "Christopher Eccleston is the one who relaunched the show. It's the foundation for the New Who era."

"It's one season, it can't be THAT important," Derek faux-scoffed.

"It is! The first season sets the tone for the entire show and many key recurring characters get introduced in season one, not just the Doctor."

"But don't they get technically reintroduced just by the nature of tv. There's always exposition at the start of the new season."

"NOT ALWAYS!" Reid looked mortally offended. Derek chuckled to himself, it was all just too easy and adorable.

"Alright pretty boy I'll bite, what's so amazing about the first one?" Derek promptly shut his mouth and settled in for the lecture. He was listening, really he was, he just enjoyed Reid's expressions a little more. It didn't take much to keep him going either, a few stubborn comments here and there and the genius kept rolling. Reid spoke passionately for well over two hours, through the remaining work day, down the elevator, during the car ride, right up until they pulled into his building. That's when Derek finally caved and let him off the hook, "Fine, fine, I'll let you have it. Just this once everybody lives."

Reid's speech sputtered out into gape, "You – you know – when – you – why would you do that?!" Derek busted up, filling the car with laughter. "It's not funny you jackass!" Reid whacked his arm.

"Whoa 'jackass'?" Derek grinned. "Been taking lessons from Garcia?"

"I never realized how much you deserve it!" Reid fell back into his seat with a pout. "I've been at this for two hours…"

"More like two and a half." Derek checked his watch, "Actually make that two hours, forty-five minutes."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Spencer repeated. "Even Garcia can't stand listening to me for that long."

"We have different motivations," Derek softened, reaching across to stroke Reid's face. "You have no idea how gorgeous you are. Especially when something gets under your skin."

Reid sighed and leant into the touch. Still he murmured, "Jerk."

Derek thumbed his lips, "So goddamn pretty. Please sweetheart, let me have one little taste."

Reid smirked gently and pulled away, "Well now I'm annoyed, make it up to me and I'll think about it." He promptly left the car and Derek could was smile. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

To Woo A Genius  
Chapter 5 – As You Wish

 **A/N: Happy New Year!**

The boys went up to Reid's apartment, Reid still smarting over being tricked and Derek totally smug about it. Spencer had never considered his rambling a particularly attractive quality but clearly Derek saw something in it. The genius couldn't help but think about the last few months he'd spent with his…'more than but not completely' significant other. Had Derek cared for him the whole time? Did his feelings develop given their closer proximity? Was it both? Did it matter?

"You're awfully quiet," Derek observed from his spot in the elevator.

"I thought you'd heard enough of me," Reid sassed back.

"Aw c'mon baby boy," Derek gently wrapped his arms around him. "I like seeing you all riled up that's all. It's makes all those wiki pages and videos on Youtube worth it."

"You really researched Doctor Who?" A smile tugged at his lips, he couldn't imagine Derek Morgan on a fan wikia.

"Eccelston, Tennant, Smith, Capaldi, and soon to be Whittaker," Derek gave a weary eye roll. "I've gone through the New Who era like you wouldn't believe. Didn't want to spoil the actual show but I wanted to be able to follow."

Reid quirked an eyebrow, "I see. What alien race is the Doctor?"

"Timelord – wait -" when Reid opened his mouth, "my apologies Gallifreyan."

Reid smirked, "Okay what does TARDIS stand for?"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"What are the killer robots called?"

"Cybermen. And they're not robots, technically they're cyborgs."

"Hmmm, alright then smart one. What in your opinion is the best enemy of the series?"

"That would be…" Derek thought it over. "The Weeping Angels."

"Really?"

"They're the perfect storm of emotional and physical factors that make it impossible to beat them. You can't look away, you can't blink and their speed and presence is so intimidating. They have very few vulnerabilities, the best you can hope for to a safe getaway."

"Huh…" Reid bobbed his head. "Consider me impressed Agent Morgan. I'm sure Garcia will enjoy hearing all about your efforts." He smiled beatifically at Derek's betrayed face, "Consider it payback for the last three hours."

Morgan held up his hands, "Alright that's fair, am I forgiven now?"

"Mostly." The elevator pinged and the doors opened on the floor. The two men entered Spencer's darkened apartment, flicking on lights and preparing for the nightly ritual. Tonight's fare was Supernatural; they'd only started a few weeks prior but it was by far and large one of their favourites. They were already on to season four courtesy of a few binge weekends. They'd quickly learnt to restrain themselves before they burned through it too early. That somehow morphed Supernatural nights into an occasion of sorts that called for popcorn, pizza and pie – not necessarily in that order. After a quick shower and change; they called ahead for the food, Spencer set up their tech while Morgan made the popcorn and put their pie into the oven to warm. Right on time, the pizza was delivered and they could lay out their feast. They settled into the couch, laden with pillows and blankets, plates in hand. Spencer surprised his companion by nestling into his side. "You don't mind? You actually kind of comfy."

Derek shook his head, "Not at all Pretty Boy." He settled an arm around the genius and they started the show. The pair relaxed into each other even as the Winchester brothers tried to figure out the situation with Anna Milton. "She's gotta be an angel right?"

"Or maybe the child of angel?" Reid supposed.

"Wanna make another bet?"

"Hell no," Reid laughed. The show continued and Reid squirmed a bit at the references Sam's addiction to demon blood and Derek rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I know sweetheart," he murmured.

"I'll go get the pie," Spencer got up to cut them slices in the kitchen. Derek sighed but he knew there wasn't much he could do other than support him. When Reid came back, Sam and Dean were discussing Sam's relationship to Ruby and how their partnership began.

"There is so much wrong between those two," Derek commented earning a small laugh in return. The scene continued as things began to get heated between the characters and Reid shifted again. Derek glanced down and saw a healthy blush spreading across Spencer's cheeks. "You okay precious? Need to cover your eyes from the adult stuff?"

"Shut up jerk," Reid grumbled but did turn away a bit.

"I could do that to you," Derek continued anyway, half-teasing but the mood was shifting. "I mean you're taller but you're built like her. It'd be easy just pull you into my lap. Hold you to me."

"Derek…" Reid whined softly, twisting and Derek grit his teeth against a stray noise in his throat. The show all but static, his entire focus was now on the squirming genius in his arms. He dropped his hand lower down Reid's back, settling just above his hip. To his surprise, Spencer pushed closer, fingers digging into the collar of his shirt.

"Like that idea do you? I'll have to remember this for inspiration later." Derek ducked down to whisper in his ear, "Or maybe you'd prefer it _now_?"

In a moment of abandon, Reid groaned, "God yes." Derek made a deep noise and practically swung the genius over to straddle in his legs.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Derek ran his hands up Spencer's chest before hauling him closer.

"Always and completely forgiven," Reid said softly, grasping Derek's head.

"No sweetie," Derek rumbled. " _You'll_ be the death of me." Derek went right for his neck, pressing his open mouth along the column of pale skin.

"Derek," Reid moaned breathily, nails digging into his scalp.

The little bite of pain was delicious but it also cleared Derek's mind and he caught himself, stopping against every fibre of his instinct. "No."

"Derek?" Christ that whimper, where was he supposed to find the strength?

Derek took steeling breath and pulled back. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're not ready."

"I think I can be the judge of that," Reid tried to draw him back.

Derek resisted, "What I want right at this moment… You couldn't possibly give me and I could never take from you. Not less than 12 hours from saying you weren't ready."

"But -" he silenced the genius with a finger on his lip.

"Trust me, I can wait. But I can't bear the idea of you regretting this in the morning,." Morgan gently lifted him off and onto to his feet. "Let's get some sleep, we'll marathon the rest of the show tomorrow."

Spencer nodded and turned to go to his room, Derek turned too, exhaling heavily. The door shut and sweet relief washed over him. He'd done it. He was the better man…Reid made him a better man but he already knew that.

Meanwhile Spencer braced his door heavily. What had possessed him to do that? Everything about that moment had been perfect. The heat, the feel, intense but in all the right ways. Derek was right too though. It was too much, too soon. But at least now he knew what he was going to wish for.


End file.
